Program: START
by unknown user
Summary: [SMJ] Utilizes concepts from AI Love You, but is NOT a crossover! R&R onegai shimasu!
1. Chapter 1: She Awakens!

/ Disclaimer: I do not own Saber Marionette J, AI Love You, or anything else referenced in this fanfiction. Don't sue me, I'm b0rk! And on to the story! /  
It was a dark and stormy night (writer's note: cliché city already!) and John had all his computers working hard to solve his computer science problem. All except for one.  
Thunder crashed, and fragments of the electron plasma flowed into the ground where the lightning had struck. John was totally unaware, however, as he was watching SMJ for the nth time, attempting to clear up some uncertainty in his mind. That task had proved quite difficult; since he had absolutely no idea what uncertainty he was attempting to clear up.  
Thunder crashed again, this time closer. If one were to clap out the seconds between the bright flash and the resounding boom that followed, one wouldn't have the chance to clap even once.  
Pause. Rewind. Play.  
Attracted by the smooth electron flow coming from the house, the storm moved closer.  
Pause. Rewind.  
The electrons flowed, their evanescent fingers reaching toward the power line.  
Stop.  
Farther, into the very CPU.  
Play.  
Somewhere, a light flashed green, and something woke up.  
A resounding crash was heard.  
John panicked. "Kusou! The systems are going Cyrillic on me!"  
The video stopped, and then picked up again. The screen read "Program: START".  
In a flash of electricity, all systems were restored. However, Something strange had happened. John saw a shape appear out of the smoke.  
  
"HAO!" 


	2. Chapter 2: Only one bed?

/ Once again, I own NOTHING! Well, a couple of junk computers and a burned copy of Fedora Core, plus some pirate fansubs, but that's IT. So, if you sue me, I'll stick Lime on you! And on to the story! /  
  
As the smoke slowly cleared, the form of a teenage girl was made more apparent. She cocked her bandanna-clad head and smiled.  
  
"You... You're Lime!"  
  
"Yup!" John felt embarrassed at his statement of the obvious, but then again, how was an anime character coming to life in a geek's bedroom obvious?  
  
Lime grinned. "You must be my new master! Who are you?"  
  
"Me? I'm... err... I'm John."  
  
"John? I like that name! And I love you!" She hugged John tightly while giggling hysterically.  
  
"What happened to Otaru?" John asked. After a moment's pause, he rather wished he hadn't.  
  
"Otaru? He's not in this reality, so I had to start all fresh!" With the "fresh" she gave a wink, which seemed to move her whole body and not just her eye.  
  
"Where are Cherry and Bloodberry?" He winced, now detesting his shock- induced autopilot.  
  
"You haven't woken them up yet." She looked down, tracing the ground with her feet in a very uncharacteristic movement. "Oh yeah!" Her disposition perked up. "HA-O!"  
  
John slapped her hand, giving a tired "ha-o" and feeling very stupid. "Oh yeah, where will I sleep?"  
  
"You mean you're not sleeping in the bed with me?" John fell to the floor in a shower of arousal-induced nose-blood. "I'll take that as a no'." 


	3. Chapter 3: I wanna see the kitty!

/ I own nothing. If you don't believe me, then look at the disclaimers in previous chapters, okay? I may wish I owned Lime, but I don't (until that robotics project is done, evil chuckle) so don't sue me! And on to the story! /  
  
"John?" A faint voice came from seemingly far away.  
John basked in the warm sunlight, in a grassy field.  
"John?" The voice beckoned.  
John played a board game with gold pieces, in the middle of endless green fields.  
"John?" CRASH  
John awoke with a start, and a brand new bump on his head.  
"Ouch... Lime, that really... Lime?" He realized finally who had been calling him in his sleep.  
"Hi John! You're so good at sleeping. You broke Mr. Ceramic Penguin's head!"  
John had a flash of déja-vu. He snapped out of it. "Lime, please next time wake me up with your Voice. I don't have very many ceramic penguins left, after my cat did a number on my room last week."  
"You have a kitty?" Distractible as ever.  
"Lime, that's not the point. And by the way, what are we going to do with you while I'm at school?"  
Lime grinned. "That's not the point either."  
"Your logic is impeccable, however that is also important. On that subject, how..."  
Lime, seeing her loophole, jumped on the opportunity. "KITTY! KITTY! KITTY!"  
"LIME! ENOUGH!" Lime quieted down. "You may see the kitty..."  
"Kitty!"  
"But..." John said.  
"But..." Lime said.  
"But..." Hanagata said.  
Narrator: Yo, Hanako, you're not supposed to be in this story.  
Hanagata: Oh, sorry. Disappears  
John gets back from the temporary consensual hallucination. "But you may not let her outside, it's forbidden. And..."  
"And..." Lime repeated.  
"And..." The echo repeated.  
Narrator: Sorry, Echo, John's not Narcissus.  
Echo: Narcissus? Disappears  
"And you need to get permission from me to go outside yourself."  
"Aww..." Lime moaned.  
"You're... You... Okay, fine. I'll have to hack the school to get you in my classes though."  
"Yay!"  
Narrator: And the happy couple lived happily ever after in happy fairy happy land...  
Writer: You're fired!  
Narrator: Yay! 


End file.
